


Paperboy

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Em sua bicicleta velha Jounouchi percorria a rua dos ricos todos os dias praguejando internamente contra sua vida miserável, nutrindo a certeza de que as coisas não mudariam tão cedo ou pior, a certeza de tudo afundaria ainda mais. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu naquele dia, bem, mais ou menos.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Paperboy

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Dizem que o trabalho é uma dádiva, mas obviamente Jounouchi Katsuya não enxergava a coisa dessa maneira. Ele estava prestes a completar dezessete anos e desde os treze fazia bicos — com a permissão da escola é claro — para cobrir as dívidas que seu pai fazia com apostas e bebidas.

Não havia nenhuma dádiva em passar todo o fim de tarde depois da escola e ainda as manhãs de domingo entregando jornais para os grã-finos da cidade de Domino. Em sua bicicleta velha ele percorria a rua dos ricos todos os dias praguejando internamente contra sua vida miserável, nutrindo a certeza de que as coisas não mudariam tão cedo ou pior, a certeza de tudo afundaria ainda mais.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu naquele dia. Bem, mais ou menos.

Eram quase seis horas da tarde, Jounouchi só queria terminar seu trabalho naquele bairro e ir embora comer qualquer sobra que encontrasse na geladeira, se é que havia alguma. Ele ouvia seu estômago roncar desde às quatro e seu corpo já sofria os efeitos da fome, não era nada com o que Jounouchi não estivesse acostumado, entretanto ele sabia que se continuasse desse jeito não poderia mais trabalhar e então, consequentemente, não teria mesmo o que comer.

Só faltava uma casa — uma mansão na verdade. Jounouchi perguntava-se se os moradores daquele local andavam mesmo até o portão para pegar o jornal ou se tinham empregados que fizessem isso por eles. Eram questionamentos estúpidos, ele sabia, pois é claro que a segunda alternativa era a única possível. O ponto é que por diversas vezes Jounouchi pegava-se imaginando como seria sua vida se ele fosse um daqueles milionários esnobes, era impossível não pensar nisso quando se passava tanto tempo andando de mansão em mansão, observando de relance todo o luxo que aquelas enormes propriedades tinham.

Mas Jounouchi Katsuya não era um milionário e precisava chegar em casa logo se quisesse comer o último pedaço de pizza fria ou a metade restante do _ramen_ antes de seu pai bêbado. Então botou força nos pedais e, pegando o último jornal enrolado em sua bolsa, se preparou para mirar o alvo. Porém, a única coisa em que Jounouchi conseguiu mirar foi no cachorro que havia aparecido em seu caminho de repente.

Felizmente, para o cão, Jounouchi conseguiu desviar a bicicleta.

Infelizmente, para Jounouchi, a bicicleta perdeu o freio e em seguida o equilíbrio.

Ele por sorte não bateu com a cabeça no asfalto, em contrapartida ralou ambos os joelhos e um dos cotovelos — suas calças jeans que já eram mais do que velhas rasgaram-se de vez e Jounouchi apenas ficou deitado no chão, sentindo o ardor dos ferimentos que começavam a incomodar, praguejando contra sua vida miserável porquê era só o que lhe restava.

— Mas que porra! — berrou ele no meio da rua choramingando.

Jounouchi olhou para sua bicicleta não muito distante dele, a aparência dela não era nada boa — não que fosse antes, mas agora estava pior, provavelmente quebrada. O jovem fechou os olhos tentando não se render à raiva e gritar de novo, e então ele ouviu um som arfante e sentiu lambidas em sua testa.

Levantou-se de supetão e encarou o grande culpado daquilo tudo, o cachorro de pelagem marrom-claro olhava para ele de volta todo alegre.

— Você fez isso! — Jounouchi apontou para a sua bicicleta, mas a expressão do cão continuou fixa em seu rosto. — Está feliz? Se minha bicicleta estiver quebrada não poderei mais trabalhar, é isso o que quer?

Seu bom senso pareceu retornar aos poucos e Jounouchi se deu conta de que estava gritando com um cachorro que nada entendia de suas palavras de revolta.

— O que estava fazendo no meio da rua? Você provavelmente tem um… — Jounouchi nem precisou terminar a frase, a coleira dourada do cão reluziu em seus olhos. — É, você definitivamente tem um dono, um dono muito rico. Quer trocar de vida? — O animal latiu em resposta. — É claro que não, quem iria querer estar no meu lugar? Bem…

— Parado aí, senhor! — Jounouchi ergueu as mãos subitamente com a ordem. — Afaste-se do cão!

Seus membros doíam e seu estômago ainda roncava, a bicicleta continuava estirada no chão e Jounouchi agora era suspeito de algo — ao menos era o que a voz autoritária do sujeito denunciava. Será que as coisas poderiam ficar ainda piores?

Jounouchi virou-se lentamente para trás, meio receoso em levar um tiro ou sei lá. Para ele esse tipo de coisa só ocorria no _seu lado_ da cidade, mas não seria estranho os ricaços o verem como um delinquente, afinal, sua aparência não era das melhores no momento e havia um cachorro com uma coleira de ouro ao seu lado.

— Eu juro que não fiz nada, sou só um entregador de jornal! — defendeu-se ele para o homem de óculos escuros que, felizmente, parecia estar desarmado. — O cachorro ap…

— Silêncio! — exclamou o homem que também vestia um terno. _Um segurança,_ pensou Jounouchi. — Senhor, encontramos Youta. Sugiro que venha até aqui já que o animal apenas obedece ao senhor, Mokuba-sama.

Jounouchi vira muitos filmes de ação para saber que seguranças como aquele usavam microfones para comunicarem-se com seus patrões.

— Então… — começou a dizer o jovem de cabelos loiros — já que está tudo resolvido é melhor eu ir.

— Fique onde está! — ordenou o homem. — O cachorro está com você há quanto tempo? Pretendia roubar a coleira dele?

— Ei, eu não sou ladrão, tá legal?! Posso estar todo ferrado, mas ainda tenho dignidade!

É claro que Jounouchi havia dito aquilo da boca pra fora, o pouco orgulho que restava-lhe havia se esvaído quando ele percebera que não existia mais salvação para sua bicicleta. Adeus, _emprego._ Adeus, _mixaria de salário._ Adeus, _tudo._

O cachorro latiu como se concordasse com os dizeres de Jounouchi, pelo menos alguém ali estava de prontidão para defendê-lo.

Jounouchi quase caiu para ralar o outro cotovelo quando _ele_ saiu do gigantesco portão daquela propriedade — aquela para o qual o último jornal em sua bolsa era destinado. Kaiba Seto era praticamente uma celebridade em Domino, afinal, não era sempre que se via um empresário de sucesso com tanta pouca idade. Jounouchi o via de ricochete na escola, não ia nem um pouco com a sua cara pálida e não fazia ideia de que era ele quem vivia naquela mansão.

— Seto-sama — reverenciou o guarda-costas com certo temor, — o senhor...

— Mokuba está ocupado com suas lições — disse Kaiba e a voz dele era intimidadora. — Mais do que isso, está de castigo por tê-las atrasado.

— Entendo, Seto-sama, mas, se me permite dizer, o senhor sabe que o cão só obedece ao seu irmão.

— Sei disso, Isono, sei até demais. — O CEO finalmente direcionou seu olhar para Jounouchi e o cão, o primeiro sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodado por estar em um estado tão deplorável na frente de alguém que aparentemente não perderia a oportunidade de humilhá-lo. — Ora, ora, você não me disse que havia encontrado _dois_ cães, Isono.

Jounouchi grunhiu, já odiava aquele riquinho sem nunca ter-lhe dirigido a palavra e agora apenas tinha mais convicções sobre esse sentimento.

— Suspeito que esse indivíduo tenha relação com o desaparecimento de Youta, Seto-sama — falou o segurança chamado Isono.

— Eu já disse que não fiz nada! — Jounouchi gritou mais uma vez. — Sou só o entregador de jornal, seu cachorro idiota apareceu na minha frente e eu tive que desviar, olha só o que aconteceu com a minha bicicleta! — Lambidas o “atacaram” novamente, dessa vez em sua mão. — Pare com isso, eu não gosto de você, me fez perder o emprego!

— Estranho — observou Kaiba. — Youta não gosta nem mesmo de mim, Mokuba é o único com quem criou afeto.

 _“E quem gostaria de você, idiota?”_ mentalizou o entregador de jornal.

Jounouchi suspirou cansado, ele só queria ir para casa, seu estômago deveria já ter começado a alimentar-se dele mesmo a esse ponto.

— Hm. — Kaiba parecia pensar em algo. — Já que se deu tão bem com Youta por quê não o traz para dentro? Veremos o que pode ser feito com a sua bicicleta. Meu mecânico…

— _Seu_ mecânico? — riu Jounouchi. — Eu não sei se você pode ver, cara, mas isso aqui está bem longe de ser um dos seus carros cheios de frescura! Duvido muito que _seu_ mecânico possa fazer algo que não condiz com a sua realidade.

— Ele pode, caso contrário não trabalharia para mim.

O que aquele engomadinho queria afinal de contas? Mostrar que era superior? _Não, obrigado,_ Jounouchi já sabia muito bem desse fato.

— Eu passo, prefiro ir para casa se não se importam e acreditem quando digo que já fiz muito por esse cachorro hoje — disse com determinação. É, talvez seu orgulho não tenha ido embora por completo.

— Tem certeza? — Kaiba insistiu com as sobrancelhas erguidas numa expressão pra lá de suspeita. — Com todos esses ferimentos, você provavelmente vive longe daqui, não é? Imagino também que esteja com fome. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de você ter sacrificado sua bicicleta para não atropelar o cachorro do meu irmão.

Certo, o cara agora havia citado comida, a principal fraqueza de Jounouchi no momento.

O que tinha para comer em sua casa? Talvez nada e talvez, se ele estivesse com sorte e fosse rápido, algumas sobras na geladeira.

O que deveria ter para comer naquela mansão? Talvez qualquer coisa que ele pudesse imaginar.

Seu estômago roncou o provocando e o cachorro ganiu ao seu lado, adicionado a isso havia o estranho olhar azul de Kaiba esperando por uma resposta.

_Era tanta pressão._

— É, parece que você me ganhou — Jounouchi disse e depois, ao repensar naquelas palavras, percebeu que havia atiçado alguma coisa em Kaiba.

— Eu espero que sim.

______________________________________

— Porra, esse lugar é enorme! — Jounouchi não dava a mínima para qualquer etiqueta estúpida sobre linguagem que aquelas pessoas ricas deveriam ter.

Além do mais, o entregador de jornal estava ocupado demais deslumbrado com o interior daquela mansão, mal se lembrava de sua bicicleta ou de seu possível emprego perdido. A única coisa que não ficara em segundo plano fora seu estômago faminto, é claro.

Youta, o cão, o acompanhou espontaneamente surpreendendo Kaiba e também seu guarda-costas, Isono. E Jounouchi estaria mentindo se dissesse que sempre soube que era bom com animais, ou mesmo bom em qualquer coisa.

— Você e seu irmão vivem sozinhos aqui? — indagou o convidado.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — respondeu Kaiba sem deixar de manter a seriedade. — Eu não sei quanto tempo vai levar para que os reparos necessários em sua bicicleta sejam feitos então, enquanto isso, você pode cuidar dos seus ferimentos e comer algo. Considere isso uma recompensa.

O que Jounouchi considerava naquele instante na verdade era que Kaiba poderia ser um daqueles milionários que adoram se gabar por atos de caridade, um exibicionista pretensioso. Ele até já podia visualizar sua saída da mansão mais tarde, talvez repórteres o esperassem…

_“O famoso empresário de dezessete anos, Kaiba Seto, presidente da Kaiba Corporation, realizou mais um de seus atos de compaixão essa tarde ao tirar da rua um jovem delinquente que aparentava ter perdido todas as esperanças do mundo.”_

Jounouchi também podia visualizar ele mandando todo mundo ir se foder porquê não era e nem queria ser visto como um coitadinho desamparado. Ele sobrevivia na fossa desde que seus pais se separaram, sabia muito bem se virar sozinho e não precisava de nenhum empresário metido à besta usando-o para benefício próprio.

De qualquer forma quem disse que ele não poderia ter sua bicicleta consertada, seu estômago cheio e ainda a oportunidade de mandar qualquer um se foder caso fosse necessário?

— Se você insiste.

Youta não saiu do seu pé durante todo o tempo, nem enquanto Jounouchi cuidava de seus ferimentos com o kit de primeiros-socorros que uma das empregadas de Kaiba lhe dera e nem tampouco enquanto ele comia um pouco de todas aquelas coisas que foram postas sobre a mesa da sala de jantar — que, por sinal, era bem maior do que seu apartamento.

O cachorro parecia ter realmente gostado dele e Jounouchi não conseguira deixar de se afeiçoar ao animal. Entretanto os dois foram separados quando o Kaiba o chamou ao seu escritório pessoal.

Mais cômodos grandes, mais móveis de luxo.

Era verdade que Jounouchi se imaginara muitas vezes vivendo dessa maneira, mas agora não fazia ideia do que faria se tivesse tanta coisa. Era quase assustador, por mais estranho que essa definição parecesse ser para tal situação.

— Sente-se — pediu o CEO com extrema educação. Kaiba tinha praticamente a sua idade, só era mais alto e possuía cabelos escuros. — Fique feliz em saber que sua bicicleta não está nem um pouco perdida nas mãos do meu mecânico, seja lá o que ele estiver fazendo com ela já deve estar terminando. É um ótimo profissional.

— Ah, eu fico muito feliz sim! — exclamou Jounouchi quase pulando da poltrona em que havia acabado de se acomodar. — E… — O jovem recobrou sua postura. — eu também agradeço por tudo isso, é claro.

— Não é necessário. — Um meio-sorriso surgiu no rosto de Kaiba e os olhos azuis dele encararam Jounouchi sem piscar. — Tem mais _alguma coisa_ que eu possa fazer por você, Jounouchi Katsuya?

— Não me lembro de ter dito o meu nome a você.

— Porque você não disse. Eu o conheço, não só o vi na escola como também todos os dias quando vem entregar o jornal. Imagino também que eu não seja nenhum estranho para você, não é?

Jounouchi engoliu em seco, aquela informação o pegou completamente desprevenido.

— Bem, é diferente, todo mundo nessa cidade sabe quem é você — falou um tanto ríspido. — Eu nunca imaginaria que alguém como você fosse prestar atenção em alguém como eu.

— Mas eu o faço — reforçou Kaiba com gosto. — E agora estou perguntando a você se há mais _alguma coisa_ que eu possa fazer por você, Jounouchi Katsuya, _qualquer coisa._

— Irei ser honesto com você, cara, gosto quando as pessoas vão direto ao ponto. Então se tem algo que quer me dizer…

— Bem, digamos que eu tenho certeza de que posso fazer você se sentir _muito bem_ — disse Kaiba com a voz mais insinuativa possível, era o suficiente.

Jounouchi poderia ser um bobão, ele admitiria isso sem pestanejar, mas era capaz de perceber certas coisas e agora sua mente gritava:

_“Eu estou delirando ou esse maluco está se oferecendo para chupar o meu pau ou qualquer coisa do tipo?”_

É claro que ele poderia estar enganado — equivocado, mas havia aquele olhar, aquelas gentilezas, aquelas informações sobre Kaiba observá-lo desde sempre.

— Não, obrigado. — Jounouchi levantou-se repentinamente, o ar parecia passar apertado pelas suas narinas. — Acho que você já fez o suficiente, não quero mais incomodar e, se não se importar é claro, gostaria de esperar minha bicicleta ficar pronta lá fora.

— Como quiser. — O CEO não parecia ter se decepcionado com a resposta, pelo contrário, sorria de um modo estranho. Isso fez Jounouchi se sentir um idiota, talvez ele realmente estivesse exagerando sobre a proposta do outro. — Obrigado por não atropelar Youta, meu irmão ficaria arrasado se algo de ruim acontecesse com aquele cachorro.

— Ah, não foi nada demais. E… obrigado por tudo… sabe, por tudo o que você fez.

— Não me agradeça, _não ainda._

Jounouchi quase correu para fora do cômodo, seu coração batendo descompassado e um calor tirano dominando o seu corpo.

_“Mas que porra foi essa?”_

Ele recostou-se na porta, queria sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Por algum motivo a imagem de alguém poderoso como Kaiba ajoelhado entre as suas pernas com a boca em volta do seu membro o agradava. O agradava de uma maneira tão avassaladora que Jounouchi não conseguia explicar.

Ele agora estava curioso sobre isso, de verdade.

 _Considere isso uma recompensa_ , Kaiba dissera.

_“Considere, Jounouchi.”_

_"Qualquer coisa."_

_"Considere."_

A maçaneta da porta do escritório foi girada outra vez.

___________________________

Seus dedos da mão direita iriam arrancar o tecido que revestia aquela poltrona a qualquer momento e os da mão esquerda fariam o mesmo com os cabelos castanhos de Kaiba. Jounouchi mal podia acreditar que outro homem estava fazendo _aquilo_ com ele.

E ele, Jounouchi, viera por pura e espontânea vontade.

_Curiosidade._

_Sensação de poder em ter alguém como Kaiba aos seus pés._

Mas quem na verdade tinha poder sobre alguém ali?

Era Kaiba quem o segurava firmemente pela cintura impedindo-o de investir contra sua boca.

Era Kaiba quem se afastava cada vez que Jounouchi estremecia — quando ele estava tão perto do clímax — só para fazê-lo implorar por mais e vê-lo impaciente para ser engolido outra vez.

Jounouchi olhou para baixo e encontrou íris azuis — absurdamente provocativas — o fitando. Kaiba lambeu ligeiramente a cabeça de seu membro sorrindo logo em seguida e o loiro não podia mais controlar as palavras que saíam de sua boca.

— Não pare… — Jounouchi pediu e viu-se obrigado a gemer quando sentiu seu pênis quase alcançando a garganta do outro.

Não é que o CEO estivesse obedecendo aos seus comandos, mas sim Jounouchi que agia de acordo com o que era insinuado subliminarmente por Kaiba. Porém, naquele momento, ele não poderia se importar menos.

Jounouchi tentou, ainda que involuntariamente, movimentar seus quadris, mas Kaiba o manteve no lugar apertando-o com força contra a poltrona. Ele não queria gritar então colocou o braço à frente de seu rosto e mordeu o próprio pulso, grunhindo contra a pele dolorida.

Outra coisa que Jounouchi jamais poderia imaginar era que Kaiba fosse engolir todo o seu sêmen, até a última gota. Sua boca estava suja, Jounouchi podia ver o líquido esbranquiçado escorrendo pelo canto de seus lábios. Ele só conseguia pensar que tudo aquilo era uma loucura sem tamanho e, ao mesmo tempo, excitante demais.

— Você pode voltar amanhã, _garoto do jornal_ — Kaiba disse ainda ajoelhado, claramente desfrutando da respiração arquejante de Jounouchi, de seu estado bagunçado.

O jovem saiu da mansão pedalando sua bicicleta, que mais parecia ter acabado de ser fabricada, sem conseguir acreditar no que havia acontecido. Quer dizer, desviar de um cachorro e acabar com os joelhos ralados o fez ganhar um reparo em sua bicicleta, comida e a melhor sessão de sexo oral que ele provavelmente teria em toda a sua vida.

O que aconteceria se ele voltasse amanhã? Não que Jounouchi estivesse pensando em retornar, é claro…

Só um pouco talvez.

De qualquer forma ele teria que voltar, afinal de contas, era o entregador de jornal.


End file.
